Sentimental Darkness
by Raindrop69
Summary: Ten years ago a seed was planted. Ten years ago that seed was shown mercy by a shadow. Now it stands lifeless, dead, just like his heart. One day he met the hero and got more than he bargained for. He didn't know that taking a life would cause another to sprout in it's place. *Mpreg Rated M DarkxLink* {ON MAJOR HIATUS, MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE IN FUTURE}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya guys! i decided to take a break from without a doubt because i'm going back to rewrite some chapters, in the meantime i was making a manga for a fanfic on here called threads of fate by: butterflybabyblue! ^^ i wa also debating wheather or not to make a darkxlink fic or ghiralink fic. i'm doing the darkxlink fic and saving the ghiralink fic for a holiday or back to school story! so enjoy this, it is rated m by the way, i'm also trying to stay in one point of view as much as possible (that meansauthors pov.) but i might switch off occasionally. Well, enjoy! WARNING YAOI AND MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own loZ, just my own characters and the story's plot!**

_Passed down upon generations, the Legend of the Hero brought hopes and dreams into the hearts of many, it foretold of the good deeds the hero had done and how he would be reborn if the kingdom was to ever be in danger. His name was Link. He was hope, He was the Link between the Goddess and her people, a connection, just like how a baby connects a mother and father. There was, however, a forgotten legend, He is the legend i will tell you of instead. A creation of Darkness himself, meant to be nothing but a mere shadow. Meant to be nothing but a slave, to do the dirty work of his master. And then that one boy, who showed neither pity nor sorrow, but compassion. It angered him, it disgusted him, it humored him. All the while he still felt one emotion that overpowered the rest, envy. He could only watched as the Hero left the room. He was his shadow right? How come he couldn't leave this disgusting filth they call his home?_

_He was Locked in a empty room, free to roam but with no way out. A caged bird is what you could call him, but he was more chained than caged. Chained by all the hurt, and betrayal. He could have ended it all that day, but that would make the story less fun tell wouldn't it? No, instead he took those chains and ripped them off. He left behind the past to start anew, hand in hand with the Hero. He made a friend that day, and that friendship grew into something bigger than what they had expected. But let's start from the begining shall we? I'll start from where this legend begins, before the love, before the romance and pain, before the hero._

_Let's call it, the legend of Dark..._

**A/N: tell me guys, are you interested now? ^^ i certainly am! alright just to make this clear, when i said before the hero that doesnt mean before he was born, link is still alive and yes there is darkxlink yaoi in here, the first chapter will tell of before dark meets link and then the second chapter will be when e meets link, anyway, look forward for the updates! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! i can't belive how many people are following my story already just by reading the prologue! so here are the people i want to think for blowing up my notifications!**

_**Asummer6, FourSwordsAddict, Swamp Dragon Princess, xEvilx13, FreyaTheMistwolf**_

**Thank you everyone! i love you so much! iceceam for everyone! and now a guest!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own LoZ just my own characters(kera) and the story's plot! rated m for yaoi and mpreg**

He spent seven years in this place. An empty room, a room made to make someone go insane, and that's exactly what the happened. Everyday, every wasted hour he could have spent life, was filled with fear. Undeniable, yet comforting fear. Dark didn't need sleep, he didn't need food, he didn't need friends, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

He sat there in the water filled room on the edge of a sandy island, staring at his reflection. "Your so ugly, yes you are..." The shadow murmured. "No one wants you." for a split second, Dark saw his expression talk back. "You don't want anyone to begin with."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am you."

"I'm my own person."

"No your not, your a copy. Another person's shadow." Dark sat there a bit longer before standing up, his knees creaking as the weight of his body was forced back on them. "Ow, need to start stretching more often..."

He gazed up at the tree. It had died a while ago, maybe 3 years back. Even if it was dead, it was the closest living creature he's come to known...or to actually **stay**. He cocked his head to the side. What was that a tinkling sound? It sounded like...a tiny voice?

"Haha now your truly going insane Dark." he chuckled. Popping his knuckles, he sat back down taking off his pouch. "Alright let's see what new stuff the Hero collected today."

Yes, being the Hero's shadow had its advantages. Having to be an exact copy, whatever the hero got Dark got, excluding injuries. Sad to say, it doesn't work the other way around because if it had let's just say Dark could have_ killed two birds with one stone_, more like...two Hero's.

"_Why did you say two Hero's? Your not a Hero! Your a piece of garbage! A worthless object meant to serve his master_!"

"Oh shut up! I have my reasons!" He snarled to himself.

"_Really? Do tell because last time i remember you killed __**them**__ with your own hands. That certainly does not qualify you as a Hero_."

Dark blinked, who was **them**? "I didn't want to do it, Master Ganondorf told me to."

"_Yes, he tells you to kill the Hero and you'd do it, but when he tells you to get rid of that tree, you act like it's a newborn baby_..."

"Because if I kill the Hero, my job is complete."

"_But that would kill yourself_."

The shadow gazed down at his hands. "...Then I would be free..."

"_Cut it out with the stupid rhymes_!"

"Why don't you shut up?!" He yelled. Holding the pouch upside down, varieties of previous items tumbled to the sand. A slingshot, glowing nut thingies, an ocarina (his happened to come out black), nothing new here. And then something shiny blurred his vision. Dark blinked, watching the bottle roll into the two inch deep water before darting out for the item.

"What's this?" He shook the bottle, a small pink fairy screeched in surprise, trying to grasp onto the walls of the glass.

"Hey! Cut it out, you'll **kill** me!"

Dark smiled. It's not like he hasn't done that before. "And what might you be?"

"I'm not a what, I'm a who. My name is Kera."

"Kera? Is that a race? Like the Gerudo's?"

"I SAID I'M NOT A WHAT!" The fairy huffed, plopping down on to bottom of the glass. Dark snickered.

"Your pretty cute for a fairy."

"And your pretty ugly for a human."

"Well that's not nice at all!" Dark whined. "I'm not a human, i'm a shadow!"

"You don't care that i just called you ugly?"

"No, it's just the same as saying I love you. It has no meaning, don't you agree?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you...Kera. I know your not a what, i'm not that stupid."

"Whatever." Kera muttered. Silence fell between them. It was awkward but to be honest, Dark felt that it was also exciting. He liked the company, he wasn't saying he needed friends or anything, he just...really enjoyed talking to someone other than his reflection. And lately his refelction hadn't been very nice. "How did I get here? I was at the fairy fountain and then BAM! I appeared here..." Kera mumbled to herself.

Dark blinked. So a random fairy just randomly teleports to him because Link has one...that's cool! As Dark kept thinking he looked down. Seeing her trapped in a bottle like that just wasn't right, it was like he was his master and Kera was him...

Kera jumped at the sound of a cork popping. She looked up, yelling freedom as she flew out. She was about to go back to the fairy fountain when she looked back at Dark. An expression so sad on someone who looked so dangerous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kera asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm a shadow for Goddess sake!"

"Um..." Kera knew she was going to regret this. "Would you like me to stay here?"

A smile crossed Dark's face, but he quickly hid it under a frown. "If you...uh...want to I want stop you."

"Oh well in that case I'll just leave-"

"Wait! I mean...can you stay for um...a bit?"

Kera nodded, flying over to the slouched Dark, and landing on his shoulder. "Tell me your name, if I'm going to stay with you I don't want to be saying "Hey! Hey!" all the time." Kera smiled, holding out her hand.

Dark stuck out his index finger, touching it to her palm. "Dark Link, but just call me Dark."

"Dark huh, tell me Dark, Why are **you** here?"

"I'm bound here."

"By what, I don't see any chains. Is it invisible rope?"

Dark closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm bound by...by something in my past." he whispered, wincing as if thinking about it caused him Physical pain. Kera opened her mouth then closed it, debating whether to ask him about it or not.

"Dark...can you tell me about it?" She finally said.

The shadow tilted his head up, his gaze locked on the dead branches of the tree. "You see this tree?"

"...yes." Kera answered hesitantly.

"Well I can only tell you somethings so listen well. When I was created by my master, this room was as it looks today...except there was no tree, and no water." He glanced at Kera, who's gold eyes were trained on him. "I was ten when it sprouted. I didn't know how it happened, and neither did my master, that was the day he punished me for using magic, even though I didn't use any."

"That's terrible!" The fairy shouted.

Dark sighed. "I know. By the time he left, I wanted to kill the sapling, break it like a twig...but i couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because when I looked at it I saw me. Someone so small who was trying to **live**, much like this tree is trying to survive in this enviorment. I don't know how but within a year it was my height, and then it started to wilt. We didn't have any water, and master said it was a good thing this tree was dying. So, in order to keep it alive, i gave it some of my life."

Kera's stared, her mouth agaped. She gulped before whispering into Dark's ear. "So you mean like, gave it your soul?!"

Dark exploded into laughter, and how nervous Kera looked when he pressed closer to the tree didn't help calm him down. "No, haha...by life i meant blood. Everyone knows there's water in our blood so thats what i did. Fed the tree." His smile faded. "But i think...it's because of me that this tree isn't living today, it died 3 years ago. My blood is as bad as me, polluted with darkness. When master came back, he laughed. He said that the tree would have died anyways and so he went about to cutting it down. But nothing happened! The tree stood tall and proud, untouchable. I laughed, watching master struggle with trying to get rid off it! He was wheezing when he finished!"

"That is funny! But I bet you got punished again didn't you?"

"Yep. But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would that day." Dark's voice wavered.

Kera sat patiently, stroking the shadow's ebony colored hair. As they sat, Dark couldn't help but feel as though the room got brighter that day. Or the fact that maybe the tree had gotten taller. With his back pressed against the warm tree, Kera sleeping soundly in his hands, he jumped at the sound of metal bars hitting the floor.

Dark narrowed his eyes and hissed when green came into his eyesight. No one could get in this room except for his master and the, "Hero..."

"mmm, what?" Kera mumbled. She looked towards the door, and saw a familiar blue fairy.

"HEY! HEY! LINK! LISTEN!"

Kera jumped up. "OH, HELL NO!"

**A/N: for anyone reading my other story without a doubt i am not ditching it, i had actually decided to change the plot to make the story longer so i will be rewritting some chapters. Thanks for no hate messages!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 2 everybody! ^^ thanks for all the reviews, let's see where this one will lead.**

"Did you hear that?" Navi whispered. Link placed his hand on the hilt of the master sword. Whenever metal bars fell in front of any entrance, that meant a boss battle.

Oh how he hated these boss battles.

"Link be careful, I feel something bad up ahead."

"Yeah, thanks I already got the message." Link sighed. "Why is this room filled with water and...is that sand and a...TREE?" While the blond continued to shout about how this was the dullest room in the temple yet, Dark silenced Kera, concentrating on blending into the tree, a trick he mastered when he felt like avoiding Ganondorf.

Of course, it always led to a punishment in the end when he was found.

Link walked carefully through the room until he reached the other side. link furrowed his brows. Why wouldn't the doors open? Clearly there wasn't an enemy in here, yet the room still had the aurora of evil.

"Link! Hey! Listen!"

"Ugh...yes Navi?"

"Remember the great deku tree? When he was possessed he looked different!" It took a moment but Link finally caught on.

"And trees shouldn't look black!" The hero whipped around, advancing towards the tree. He stopped and looked at Navi with a skeptical look.

"What?" She questioned.

"How...I can't do it..."

"WHAT?!" The fairy screeched. "THIS BETTER NOT BE ABOUT YOUR STUPID IT DIDN'T HURT ME FIRST-it moved..."

"Huh?"

"Damn it Link! The tree moved! I saw it!"

"It moved?..." Hesitantly, Link reached a hand out to the tree, placing his hand against the bark. It felt so warm and soft and...

"Get your damn hand off me!"

...human?

It all happened so fast. The tree shivered where Link's hand had been and then a teen appeared. Was it a mirror? No, this guy had different colored hair and clothing. Link was flabbergasted, the man looked just like the him! He had to be an enemy, who else could be. Or...had this guy gotten trapped by the plant? Link narrowed his eyes, this guy hasn't attacked him yet so there would be no reason to draw his sword, but he could question the pale teen.

"I said GET. YOUR. HAND. OFF. ME."

"NO." The only simple word Link could think of that wouldn't anger the person. Link pressed his hand harder against the teen, keeping him from leaving.

"HEY! OW! WHAT ARE YOU-ah..."

Did he...did he just? Link's eyes widen, his cheeks growing hot. "Wh-Why did you moan-"

The blond looked down. Well. That explains it. Link's hand was pressed up against Dark's crotch. "I-I'm Sorry!" Link squeeked, jerking his hand back faster than Navi screaming "Hey!"

"You wouldn't need to be sorry Hero if you had listened to me!" There was a hint of malice in Dark's voice. Link's gaze shifted from Dark's groin to his face. Red eyes, white skin that seemed to glow, midnight black hair. He looked like an angel, yet at the same time, the perfect demon.

A small smack against his cheek brought the blond back out of his gaze and he focused his attention on the tree. This situation was confusing, and probably the longest boss battle to Link. "What is your name?" Link asked.

"Dark link, but I prefer you call me Dark, knowing that are names are similar...ugh...it makes me sick."

"Um...Dark, ok got it." What an odd fitting name. "Well than Dark, why don't we talk for a bit, I have some questions to ask you."

"Or we could fight." Like they were supposed to. Link raised a brow.

"LINK NO! We have to think about this rationally." The blond huffed and turned around, listening to what Navi said. Dark however had different plans. You should never turn your back on someone dangerous, more or less your enemy. The shadow was about to draw his weapon when Kera popped out from under his hat.

"Psst! Dark!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Do you really want to kill him? If you are do me a favor and squash the little blue worm!"

"Who's that?" Link smiled. Kera froze. That face, oh Goddess that face he was making was the face that said, I'm-going-to-enslave-you-for-my-benefit. Or maybe she was just over reacting.

"This is Kera."

"Oh, hi Kera."

"Kera?!" Navi's voice squeeked. "You little traitor! Why are you with him! Why did you leave?! I'm going to tell-"

"Tell? What, your going to tell on me to The Great Deku Tree?! He's dead!" The pink fairy hissed. Navi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Don't just say that so casually! That attitude is why he never liked you!"

"Navi..." Link asked quietly. It hadn't been a question, but hearing the wavering tone in Link's voice, she stopped. The Great Deku Tree had been someone Link cared deeply for. Other than Saria and Navi her self, The Great Deku Tree had been Link's only family.

"Anyways," Link continued. "my first question is what were you doing here?"

Dark wanted to say, _"to kill you of course!"_ but he decided to take Kera's advice. Besides, since whenever has his advice to himself ever helped him? "I'm her because...because...I'm a...looking for my...sister?"

Link's face fell and he stepped closer to Dark. "Really? What's her name?"

"Her name? Oh yeah, her name is uh..." Dark looked around, sand, water, a tree, 2 doors. "Sandee. Her name is Sandee." Hey, he was getting pretty good at this! It was actually, fun!

"Her name is Sandee?"

"Yeah! Yeah! She has long black hair in two braids, she wears a blue dress and she has green eyes."

"Hmm...I think I might have seen her before, I could help you find her but first we have to get out of here." Link looked around, still confused why they haven't been attacked yet. "Well I have an idea..."

Dark sucked in a deep breath. Leave? Could he do that? But what about master?! And his bond?! The shadow was close to pulling his hair out from all these questions, and then he heard that voice again.

_"Didn't you say killing the hero will set you free? Then do it! Follow the Hero, pretend to be looking for your so called sister, and kill him when his back is turned! Am I right? I mean come on, its a win win situation. You get to see the outside world, something you've wanted to do for 7 years, and you can get rid of the Hero at the same time!"_

"That's...actually not a bad idea!" Dark smiled. Link jumped at Dark Link's voice, his eyes falling back on to the shadow's face.

"Really? I mean it sounded good in my head but now that I think about it, that's a dumb thing to do..."

"Huh?" Dark crossed his arms.

Link frowned. "Were you listening? I said that my idea is to get out of here by using our strength to lift the iron bars-"

Link eyes widened as the doors slid open. Dark, trying to be as secretive as he could, moved his index finger up. This gesture caused the doors to open. He did this because, for once, his self had actually gave him a good idea. He wanted to see the outside so badly, that it hurt.

"What?" Navi whispered. "Well this is new."

"Definitely." Link agreed. He walked towards the other end of the room before turning around. The blond pointed a finger at Dark. "Stay right there, I'm going to get something and then will go."

"Tch, I'm not a dog." Dark mumbled. Kera jumped out from underneath the ebony hat, sitting down on the shadow's nose.

"Hey Dark, I thought you said you couldn't leave this place?"

"I can't...not for a long time."

"Oh." Kera sighed. "Then uh...how long can you leave this place?"

"I don't know, the last time I left it was to raid a castle with my master, I only lasted 10 days before I passed out." Dark sighed loudly, running his fingers through his scalp. "I wasn't meant to go anywhere but here, that's why it's ok if I leave with the hero, I'll end his life before 10 days are up, and then mine will end too."

Kera felt a pain of sadness wash over her. Wanting to comfort him, she reached out her tiny pink hands to stroke his cheek, but didn't get far when Link came back out through the door. Kera glared daggers as Navi passed by.

"Pinkie!" Navi growled.

"Why thank you! People say pink is the color of love! That's most likely why none of the guys ever went for you." Navi turned pink and Kera laughed. "Now if only you could keep that color than you wouldn't look like a glowworm."

"I am not a gloworm!"

"Navi." Link said in an irritated tone. "Hey Dark let's go, I want to get to a hotel before it's night time, by the way I'm Link."

What in the name of Din was a hotel? "Uh sure..." Dark watched Link walk out the door. Taking one last look at the room he spent seven years in, Dark heard something he's never heard before.

The branches of the tree creaking and two words that ushered along with it.

_"Good bye."_

**A/N: i think i should open a poll, idk, anyways R&R please i love to here what you guys hae to say, and i always answer back ^^ flames are okay to, cause well use them to roast are marshmello's!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:** and so i return! i would like to thank everyone for all the reviews! (i'm a review whore ;-;)**

**lol, and thanks to everyone for ONCE AGAIN blowing my notifiactions to the point where my phone froze on me. -.- guys, guys, lets post in moderation shall we? Hell no! keep em' coming! :D**

**it has come to my attention that, A FEW PEOPLE (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.) DON'T UNDERSTAND THE POINT OF DARK'S HISTORY WITH THE TREE. alright, remember when Dark said he used his blood to keep the tree fed and alive? well since the sapling grew on Dark's own self being, it is his ONLY BLOOD RELATED FAMILY MEMBER. therefore, the tree in this story is in fact very important, and that's why it was in the 1st chapter. also the tree...wait nevermind, that'll ruin everything, i'll just wait... *evil grin***

**ahaha, so i haven't posted in ike forever so my way to say sorry is that i present you with this 2,000+ chapter ;-; i broke my fingers...**

**um so yeah, i also decided that this book may contain *cough* rape *cough* not in this chapter though, also (- i say that word a lot) sorry that i didn't go into detail with the boss fight Morpha, i kind of forgot um maybe parts of the temple...**

**i was also lazy, didn't want to do the fight, NEXT TIME I PROMISE! school starts next week so if updates start to get irregular please don't drop my story like you found a spider in chip bag(or whatnot.) enjoy this chapter! ^^ i forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter so...**

**Discalimer x2!: i don't own LoZ, just my made up characters (Sandee, kera) and this story's plot**

**sorry some charaters are OOC, maybe.**

***Dark's POV***

Kera tugged lightly at my tunic. I knew why she was doing this, it was her way of saying "slow down" without actually talking. She did this every so often to make sure I didn't lose Link who insisted on following from behind.

Making it through most of the temple was hard...for me at least. Link blew through like a breeze, almost as if he's been through it before. Who am I kidding? He has! Up until we got to the boss room, Morpha.

I hid in the shadows, watching Link take on the beast. At some point I got bored of watching him running around, fumbling through his items, so I counted how many times he got grabbed.

1...

2...

3...

4...

Link pulled out the long shot several times and used it to yank out the nucleus of Morpha. It took a while, with the running around and what not. Link gave me a light smile, grasping my hand as he pulled me into the strange glowing light. I felt a sudden rush of cool air, my eyes still shut tight. "Hey Dark, were here." Link murmured.

I opened my eyes, where were we? Almost as if reading my mind, Link answered. "This is the sages chamber, I need to talk to princess Ruto."

"Linky~pie!" A high pitched voice squeeked. I swear, I almost believed it to be Navi! She paused her wave. "Oh? And a creature who looks like my Linky~!"

"Oh...um hey there Ruto, that's Dark by the way, you don't need to pay attention to him." Link said raising a brow. I bit my lip, that was...actually kind of mean of him!

A tall blue skinned girl frowned. "Huh, just as rude as ever Linky."

"Er...my bad um...Princess?"

"No need for apologies my lovely fiance!" Ruto cried. She arched her back so her chest stuck out more. I could tell she was trying to make her breast look bigger, not that they all ready were. "But sadly I cannot wed thee as I am a sage, I cannot be with you...yet."

I glanced over at Link who cringed at her last word. "Uh yeah, can I have the medallion now?"

"Why of course!" She tossed a circular blue object towards the hero and he caught it in one hand. "Oh this reminds me of when I gave you the spiritual stone! A symbol of are engagement! Well you must be going now, goodbye Linky~!" She pressed a hand to her mouth. "OH! i almost forgot!"

***Authors POV***

Dark's eyes widened in shock. It was disgusting! Watching that...that fish creature plant her lips on Link's cheek! Not that he cared or anything, right? Maybe it was the fact that when she kissed Link, it was like she was kissing Dark and he did **not** want that. The hero placed a hand on Ruto's shoulder, pushing her away lightly. "Uh, th-thanks..." He murmured, his cheeks growing a bright red.

"Anytime." The Zora princess winked before sending the two out in a flash if light. The shadow swore that before he was completely blinded by the light, that the Zora sage had shot him a glare, and that glare said, _"I know who you really are."_

"Gah!" Link gasped, stumbling onto Hyrule field. He still couldn't make a good landing after a teleport! Link wondered if Dark had the same problem...wait, where was Dark? "Dark? Buddy?" Link looked up, huffing in frustration." A small black figure was up above him, Keese? A bird? "Where are you-SHIT!" The shadow came crashing down on top of his lighter counterpart. A searing pain shot through Link's head as his forehead collided with Dark's knee.

The shadow tumbled to the side, chunks of what could have been dirt lodged in his teeth. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Ow...o...ow..."

Dark turned his head towards the sob. "Hero?" Dark scrambled to his feet, running closer to Link. The blond was curled into a ball; his knees against his chest and his hand pressed against his head. A bleeding head. "Oh my Din, are you alright?!" Dark crouched down next to Link.

"It hurts...it...it's FUCKING BLEEDING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!"

"What do I think? Well..." Dark tapped his index finger against his chin. "Your bleeding. From your _head_. So I'm gonna go on a whim here and guess that your fine." Link whipped his head around, instantly regretting the movement. Tears streamed down his face. Dark sighed, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the hero being in pain, but he sat that emotion aside when he remembered that Link has been through A LOT worse; this minor injury, this was no biggie.

"Don't look at me..." Link whispered, squeezing his eyes closed to will away the pain. "Don't stare at me..."

"Well you know its not everyday you see a man break down into tears, especially at something like this, it's quite interesting." Indeed it was. Dark couldn't understand why this one little accident mad the hero cry! Sure, maybe he hadn't seen all those times in the past 7 years how Link felt with pain, but Link had the triforce of courage! People with courage charge head on, not caring whether they die or not; so he could only assume that a sword scratch or lodged arrow wouldn't be enough to make the hero CRY.

Link sniffed, slowly pulling himself up into sitting position,he glared at the shadow being. "You know what, why don't you take a knee to the face! See how you like it!"

"Geez no need to get all shitty on me _princess_."

"What. WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!"

Dark grinned, so much for his PLAN. Oh well, as much as he would LOVE to see the outside world, he'd rather kill the hero now in battle-

Dark paused. Where...where were they?! He looked down. Soft and green, the ground felt. And in between the soft green was patches of brown that looked like...dark sand. The shadow pushed a finger into the earth. It was cold yet warm, and very squishy (Due to a previous storm.) Dark pulled his finger out and laughed; looking up into the light blue he at least knew was called the sky. All around him, from miles on the green stretched and occasionally tree's were scattered! And they weren't like his lifeless Dark tree back in the temple, these tree's were full of life, Beautiful green leaves stuck out from the branches.

Ah, Leaves. How he missed them. Dark remembered giggling as the orange leaves fell off his own tree, until there was nothing left...but cold dead branches...

"and then ignore me, that's nice. Don't say sorry to the person you injured!" Link cried. Dark glanced up to Link who's face was flushed with anger. With lips parted ever so slightly, Dark reached a hand out, stroking Link's cheek. When did the hero glow? He looked like an angel with his parted blond hair, ocean blue eyes, fair tan skin...oh Goddess, was he realizing this now? The vast lake of water behind them was nothing compared to what Dark was seeing before him.

_"Now your even more crazier"_ The voice whispered. _"Your admiring the hero, our __**enemy**__!"_

Dark leaned forward, pressing his cold lips against the hero's bleeding forehead. A strange feeling thumped through the shadows chest as his lips met the warm skin. He kept telling himself it was out of curiosity after seeing Ruto do that. Either way he couldn't ignore the feeling that shot through his body like an electric wire. "Link..." He whispered. Oh his blood tasted sweet, he wanted more. More of this rich desire he was denied for 7 long years. The shadows tongue, swept across the broken skin, keeing his lips pressed against the others head.

The blond froze, not knowing how to respond to this sudden action. Link resorted to a push and Dark tumbled backwards, his eyes in a daze. If Link didn't know any better, he would had said Dark was drunk in a sense...but he didn't. In fact, the hero pulled out a red potion to heal his wound, seein how Dark was eyeing it like a child does when someone brings out the cake. "You never said sorry." Link mumbled., putting the empty bottle back in its pouch.

Dark shook his head and blinked his eyes. "...I'm...sorry..."

"For what?"

Dark narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious? The proof is right there!"

"Yes but I need to hear from you what your sorry for."

"Ugh...I'm sorry for accidentally kneeing you in the head." Dark groaned. Link smiled, standing up and dusting off his tights.

"Come on, let's go to Kakariko village." Link hesitantly held out his hand.

Dark took the hero's gloved hand and stood. His palm sweaty,was he...no...why was he nervous?! "Um Link..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what the the hell is that brown crap?"

"It's exactly what you said, crap." Dark blinked, his eyes horrified. And he touched that stuff! A sound of soft laughter reached his ears and he looked to see Link holding his stomach. "Sorry, it's dirt though some of it may be actual "crap" You don't know what dirt is?"

When Dark didn't answer, Link narrowed his eyes. "You...do know what dirt is right?"

"Uh..."

"Link! See I told you he's bad news! Everyone knows what dirt is!" Navi yelled, crawling out from under the forest green hat. " we practically lived in it!"

"No! Dark here just lost his memory!" Kera retorted, also crawling out from under the midnight black hat.

"Pssh, That's stupid! Know one loses there memory about basic things in life!"

_"__**If**__ he had experienced those basic things in life"_, Kera thought. "Come on Link, I'm telling the truth! Dark only remembers some things, like his...er...sister and me!"

Link didn't speak, so Dark only hoped he was thinking about what Kera said and not how to ram his blade through Dark's gut. "Dark...Said he was trapped in that room Navi."

"For 7 years." Dark added.

Link blinked, his mouth agape "...that's around the time I was 10, so..." He trailed off. The blue orb huffed in frustration. "Dark you are 19 correct?"

"...close, 17."

"17?...Then I can see you losing your memory like that if you were only 10 when you were trapped."

"WHAT?!"

"Navi think about it, it's probably traumatization, so we'll just have to introduce him to all the stuff in the world again." He faced the shadow. "We'all start tomorrow while we look for your sister, in the mean time let's get moving, I don't like having to sleep on the ground all the time."

"Trying doing that for 7 years." Dark smirked. Link chuckled.

"I already have! Do you know where I came from? Try doing that since the day you were born!"

Dark gave a sad smile when Link turned back to Navi. "I already have...theoretically."

Kera shot Navi a smirk who screeched in rage. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP LINK OR I'M LEAVING YOU!" She cried as she flew towards Kakariko village.

Dark walked next to Link. He was suddenly so aware of his surroundings, taking everything in. He couldn't wait until the hero showed him around tomorrow!

"You know what Dark, I'll forgive you for slamming your knee into my face."

"Really?" Dark said surprised.

"Yeah, but you owe me...also..."

Dark looked at Link. "Also what?"

His heart had stopped, he could feel it! When Link looked at him with those eyes, those eyes that wanted to spill tears..."I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough. I'm supposed to protect Hyrule and the people within it!"

"Link it's okay..."

"No it's not!" He shouted. They had stopped walking by now, Link's fists clutching the fabric of Dark's tunic tightly. "You were stuck there for 7 years! 7 years! You missed all the important parts in life, how cab I be a hero if I can't save someone from a prison."

Dark shook his head. "It didn't matter."

"You could have been killed." Link hissed.

"You didn't know."

"Your sister is probably worried sick!"

Dark paused. "Yeah, your right.. probably..." It was funny, Dark didn't even have a sister, more or less parents. So why was it that those words still stung? Why does it make his heart hurt?

Link gasped. "No Dark...I didn't mean it like that..."

The blonds darker half raised a hand. "Let's just go to that village thingy you were talking about."

"...ok. You know...I think we'll ride on Epona tomorrow also, to get things moving quickly."

"Um ok..." What in the name of Din was an Epona?!

"And also, I promise on my life that we will find your sister. Promise." Link smiled, drawing an invisible X over his heart.

_"Don't._" Dark thought. _"Don't make me empty promises. You can't keep them when your dead."_

"Dark?" Kera and Link looked back at Dark, his face contorted in the look of pain and sadness.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah...thanks."

Link raised a brow but paid no heed to Dark's random expressions.

_"Empty promises...you make them all the time to Dark. All the time."_

**A/N: i'm opening up a poll that will let you guys decide an upcoming chapter so check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi guys! i've brought forth another chapter and will hopefully be posting the next chapter later on today so that means...TWO UPDATES! :D everyone makes me so happy with all these reviews and such i'm going to explod into rainbows! sorry that it takes so long, i have to reread most of my chapters so i can see where i'm at and then i have to go over this chapter for mistakes. im so syched because this guy in the car ahead of us had a majora's mask sticker plastered on his back windsheild and i was like "mom, stop the car!"**

**never ever, even if they have a legend of zelda sticker on their car, never ever honk at a stranger to pull over, THEY WILL FREAK. ;-;**

**um...i feel like i have some underage people reading this so i apologize for any language used, then again, this book was labeled M for mature so, whatever...weird spacing is because i'm doing this on my phone! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own LoZ just my made up characters and the story's plot.**

***Author's POV***

The evening was quite hot, a little to hot for Link. Lake Hylia had returned back to normal and Navi had informed Link they set course for Kakariko village. "Goddess, this is taking longer than I thought!" The hero huffed, plopping down onto the cool green grass. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Hyrule field being as big as it was, only seemed to grow larger as he looked around.

"Are you hot?" Dark asked, wiping away the sweat that was accumulating on Link's skin.

The blond blushed. "O-oh, um yeah, just a little, it is a bit warm for my taste."

"Huh,...odd..." The shadow yawned. "I'm not hot, just tired."

Link looked back at Dark who was lying down on his stomach, inspecting the grass. "What are you doing Dark?"

"Looking at this creature...its called an ant right?"

The blond peeked over, shuddering. "Yep an ant." Bugs were creepy, end of story. He wouldn't touch them, eat them, or even look at them; but watching the small ant tumble across the grass, a food particle in its mouth, it made Link Wonder.

That ant was going back after what could have been a long journey's worth, to produce a meal for its queen. That was what Hyrule was like right? A Giant ant colony; all the workers working together to serve one, and in return they were given freedom, protection, a home. Maybe he could teach Dark about Hyrule in the simplest way possible, with ants.

The shadow licked his lips, glancing over at the hero; his sapphire blue eyes staring at the sky. "I'm going to take a guess, the ant can't hurt me?"

"Yeah, its to weak on its own, but in bigger numbers they can take on a small animal. They can't hurt us regardless of how many there are."

"Oh? Then they are beneath us." Dark said coolly. "Anything that is beneath me is considered worthless in my book."

SQUISH.

"Why did you do that?!" Screeched Link. He watched as Dark lifted his thumb from the ground, the ant smashed to bits on the skins surface.

"Like I said, worthless."

Link frowned and gripped Dark's wrist, shoving his thumb into his face. "This **ANT** is not worthless, ugly yes, I would kill it too yes, but not worthless. Without it, you and me wouldn't be here."

"I don't understand, so your saying this thing is my creator?" How odd, Dark thought Ganondorf was his creator...that's what he had been told.

Link scratched the back if his neck. "Um...technically I guess so..."

"So babies come from ants?"

"BABY'SDON'TCOMEFROMANTS!" Link rushed the words out before letting go of Dark's hand. "Look...don't let me explain **THAT** yet, that's kind of a...detailed subject."

"I was joking, and by detailed subject do you mean HOW they are made?"

"Dark..." Link groaned.

"You don't need to explain the concept of sex I'm well aware of how that works..."

"Dark."

"Do you want to me tell you how?" The shadow smirked, sending a cold chill up the blonds spine. Link looked away from the two red hot ruby's that were Dark's eyes, taking in short, subtle breaths to calm himself.

"Y-You don't need t-to explain..."

"It starts when a guy inserts-!"

"NOOOO! SH-SHUT UP!" Link yelled covering his pointed ears.

"Oh that's right..." The shadow chuckled. "Your more of a hands-on action guy."

"Hey! Leave Link alone you nasty Pedophile!" Navi screeched, flying out from under Link's hat. Dark rolled his eyes, Goddess she was annoying! "I knew you were bad the moment i saw you! You...you no good...er..."

"What else you got to say, _sweetpea_?"

"Guys just forget it, Dark you and me are gonna have a little talk about _Values_ later. Get up, we have to go...like now." Link whispered. Dark could hear a bit of urgency in the hero's voice. "Navi, fly up ahead for me would ya? The smoke coming from the village doesn't look normal." The blue sprite began to object but who could reason with puppy eyes?

"Alright, i'll be right back."

Dark watched Navi fly towards the black ocean splaying out amongst the sky. And then a tune reached his ears. Playful and sweet. He turned around to see Link, eyes closed, nimble fingers moving lightly across the holes of a deep blue ocarina. The blond continued to play the quiet tune, all the while, strange words popped into Dark's head, the song fading into nothingness. The raven haired boy blinked; why was he in an empty room? He was supposed to be in Hyrule field!

_Prince of the shadows, servent of the false king, go to a temple that brought forth an adult and took back a child..._

"Hey Dark! Hellooooooooo!"

"Huh? What?" Dark looked at the frantic hero, his arms waving wildly in front of his face.

"We have to go! NOW!" Link yelled, pulling Dark towards...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! The shadow shoved his feet in the ground, shaking his head vioently.

"No way in hell am i getting on that beast!"

"That beast happens to be Epona, she's just a horse, i promise she won't bite."

"You promise?" Epona neighed loudly.

"I promise now please?!" Link squeeled, clasping Dark's hands in his own.

"Fine..." The shadow grumbled. Link placed his hands on Dark's waist, he jumped back at the warm touch. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you up!" The blond once again placed his hands back on Dark's waist, pushing him up while Dark clutched the saddle. "er..." Link blushed. This was certainly...different. Having Dark's butt all up in his face was...nerve-racking in a way. The palms of the blonds hands became slick with sweat, his body heating up faster than it did in death mountain crater. "H-Hurry up Dark..."

"I'm trying!"

"Damn it! Hurry up Link! He's waiting for you there!" The blue sprite settled herself down on Link's hat as he hoisted himself onto the urban colored horse. Dark loosely rested his arms around Link's waist, but tight enough so he wouldn't fall off.

"HAA!" Epona galloped at full speed towards the spiraling black clouds. Something deep down in Dark's stomach was saying this wasn't no ordinary cloud, it looked more like..."It's on fire!" and right he was, Kakariko village was burning, houses collasping, children crying, it was a sight. But Dark wasn't focused on all that, he was focused on the strange auroa coming from the well.

"Something's not right here Dark." Kera whispered. "It feels...evil, bad. Like this fire was started purpousley."

"Yeah..." Dark frowned. What are they going to do. Wait? Who said he had to help? He's only here to see the world then kill the hero! Not become one! "Wait..who's that?" Dark shouted over the screaming.

"Shiek!"

**A/N: sorry that it's short and boring, have to get this up to the fight scene so yeah, the next chapter might be boring to and hella long (like over 2,000 maybe 3,000) but hey! that means the chapter after that is gonna have some yaoi and smexyness and be totally awsome! ^^ there also might be some angst! oh and guys this story will lead into after the defeat of ganondorf...or so they think!**

**check out the poll to, i need everyone's opion on how long and how short some chapters have to be so check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLLLLLOOO! i'm back again! sorry it's been a while! ^^ i have a life to you know (i know, know life is'nt that important...) anyways, confusion once again. sheik is a male not a female, that means zelda is actually hiding out somewhere :3**

**oh! hey guys i'm also starting another darkxlink fanfic called "Pastels" now the purose of this story is to give you guys something to read while i type up sentimental darkness. it does have a plot, link is your average country boy and dark is a world reknown pop idol. anywho, this chapter i can say i don't reall enjoy (except for some parts) but hey,when i say thigs you guys say the opposite so enjoy! sorry there is no yaoi in this *dodges chair* the fuq?! guys! this is a filler chapter, i know we all hate filler chapters, so i tried to make it as funny as possible.**

**Disclaimer: i'm going to stopp doing these because you guys get that i don't own LoZ except for my own characters.**

***Link's POV***

I pulled on Epona's reins, gripping her sides with my legs as she jerked upwards. A loud thump reached my ears and I could only assume it had been Dark falling to the ground. He yelled out in shock, and for a moment, I was about to help him up, when I noticed a thin, familiar figure off in the distance.

"Sheik!" I cried out again, catching a glimpse of his braided back blond hair. It looked like the ends had burnt off. He didn't move...what the hell?! Kakariko village was burning to the ground and he was just standing still in front of an empty well?!

"Geez, next time gimme a warning would ya?" Dark grumbled. He pulled himself to his feet, appearing at my side. I glanced over at him, his pale white skin reflecting an orange glow from the fire. "Wow, fire looks a lot more cooler in person doesn't?"

"Pyromaniac" I mumbled.

"what?"

"Yes it does Dark, but its not that cool...it's hot!" Kera chortled. Dark snorted before being cut off by his own cough. I rubbed his back in small circles while he was bent over in a coughing fit.

"The smoke is lowering, We need to move." I warned. Dark wiped his teary eyes with a nod. The two of us ran up the stairs of the village, and as we ran nearer to sheik, I found myself in such a strange position. I couldn't move.

No matter how hard I tried, my body refused to go anywhere near the Sheikah. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, if anything, I admired Sheik. It was just the fact that every time I got near him I got nervous, my heart would beat faster, my body got abnormally hot. Saria had told me that maybe I loved Sheik.

Maybe indeed...

But I don't, right? I tell myself that these feelings are just feelings of intimidation. I mean, he was intimidating on all levels. He could kill you if he wanted to, and you wouldn't even know. The way he stands, looks, smells. Thick blond hair that never faltered in the least bit of it's beauty. Those gorgeous red eyes that I found myself staring constantly into...

Maybe I do like him...just a little...

"Get back Link." Sheik murmured, bringing me out of mental state. The hood of the well shot into the air. I grabbed Dark's arm and yanked him closer to me, the wooden post missing him by an inch.

"Link!" Navi yelled. I drew my sword and shield, prepared to fight the beast lurking down there. I turned my head to tell dark to leave, but stopped when he drew his sword. My eyes widened.

Was that...?!

Dark eyed me before grinning a toothy smile. "Surprised, Hero?" He spoke, His voice full of malice. I flinched when he said Hero, he said it like it was the worst thing to be in Hyrule.

"Y-Your sword! How-" It was the color of black but still, it was an exact replica of my sword! And up until now I hadn't really took notice of his looks either..

"I have my secrets, you have your's." He laughed. "But I might tell you about them later in exchange for something else..."

Before I could answer a gurgling noise resounded throughout the village. Rain began to pour from the sky. I was thankful it had, but at the same time, it proved what an idiot I am for not using the song of storms to put out the flames. "COME AT ME BRO!" Sheik yelled. I looked around frantically for any sign of the monster. Nothing!

"Sheik wh-what are you-" I gasped, feeling my feet leave the ground as I was yanked roughly to the side. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up close.

"Get down." I heard Dark whisper. A shiver escalated through me when he spoke, his hot breath tickling my ear. I shook my head. I'm the hero of time, if there is danger, I am to be there to get rid of it.

"Let go Dark."

"No."

"Dark. Let. go."

This time, he was the one shaking his head. "Now's not the time for one of your idiotic stunts _princess_. I'm not going to have you die on me."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, dropping my shield and weapons. I started tugging at the arms that held me in place. "I have to help Sheik! I-"

"AUUGH!"

I jerked my head to the side to get a better view of what was going on. The invisible monster had grabbed ahold of Sheik! I watched in horror as his body was jerked around like a rag doll, almost making me think one of his limbs would tear, spewing chunks of blood and torn muscles everywhere.

To my relief though, Sheik was thrown out of the monster's grip, but a new fear awakened in the pit of my stomach as he landed in an awkward position, head first, on to the ground. I dug my fingers into Dark's skin and he pulled back with a yelp. Stumbling to my feet and grabbing my abandoned sheild and sword, I dashed to the unconscious Sheik, grabbing his shoulders lightly.

"Hey...please wake up!" I cried, a lump rising in the back of my throat. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he's...DEAD?! I bit my lip, sheathing my sword and squeezed the blond Sheikah's shoulders harder, shaking him in hopes that he would open those eyes that I adored. "Please...Please wake up Sheik! Don't die!"

"Link! Look out!" Navi yelled. Panic surged through me as I realized there's no way to fight off this beast. I raised my shield up in defense, protecting me and the possibly dead Sheik. One thing I know is that the Hylian Shield is indestructible, so this monster can come at me with what all it's got.

I waited. The feeling of not knowing where my enemy is scares the shit out of me. I looked for Dark who was no where to be seen. Did he run? A part of me is glad he did so, but the other part wishes he had stayed. Pursing my lips I kept my focus in front of me. I began to lower my shield, thinking the monster ran away...

...But then everything went black.

***Author's POV ***

Dark glided across the ground, stopping here and there to look for this so called "shadow beast."

This form that the raven haired boy took now was so natural to him. He liked the feeling of weightlessness, to see everything around him blur into one as he traveled amongst the the shadows.

"_What a cruel creature you've become_." The voice whispered. "_Running about, cowering in the darkness_ _while the Hero faces the the monster alone_."

"I'm not cowering, I'm looking."

"_For what? May I ask..."_

"...something..."

"_And that something is...?"_

"Why does it matter to you?!" Dark inquired. He zipped past the shadow of the windmill, materializing into his "human" form on the red roof of a house.

_"It doesn't matter to me but..."_

"But what?"

_"... Prince of the shadows, servent of the false king, go to a temple that brought forth an adult and took back a child..."_

Dark blinked. Had he already forgotten about that message? "What are you trying to say?"

_"That you should wait a bit longer before murdering the Hero-"_

"Pre-self defense. Not murder, pre-self defense. He's bound to know who I really am sooner or later, then he'll attack me."

_"...anyways, the hero might know something about that message so..."_

Dark sighed, scratching his head. "I see what you mean." He looked around. Where the hell was Link anyway?

_"He's by that Sheikah."_

The shadow turned his head, and right the voice was, Link was standing in front of the unconscious Sheik; his shield raised in defense. Dark's eyes widened as he watched Link lower his shield and look around in confusion.

"Damn it princess!"

The blond cried out, his sheild torn from his arm. Dark jumped down, running at full speed towards the Hero. Link gasped, his face going blue as if his lungs were being cut off from air. Another, barely audible, cry ripped from Link's throat. His back arched, and his body seemed to tighten closer together until a sickening crack dimmed his ocean blue eyes. Link toppled over, falling next to sheik with a thud. He too, was now unconscious.

or possibly, _dead._

"Link!" Navi screamed. The little blue orb swarmed in mad circles up above, little sparkles floating behind her. Dark knew those were tears.

The raven haired boy kneeled down beside the blond. He was scared. Should he pick Link up? What if it caused the Hero pain?! _"That's what you want right? For the Hero to feel pain?"_ the voice spoke. Dark frowned. At the moment, that isn't what he wanted; It just wasn't satisfying to see the Hero suffer if DARK wasn't the cause of it.

"Link..." Navi sobbed. Kera stood lightly on Link's chest, leaning towards his lips.

"He's breathing...barely..." The pink faerie whispered.

"Do we have any potions?" Dark asked. Everyone was quiet. The shadow sighed. "He'll die if we don't do anything..."

"You would want that to happen, wouldn't you demon!"

Dark turned his head slightly, meeting fiery red eyes. A mirror? No, the only other person who looks like him has shining blue eyes. This person...this person is the reason why Link is half dead right now.

"Move it, _shadow_." Sheik growled, shoving the raven haired boy away from the blond. Sheik reached a hand out over Link, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his shoulder. "Goddess Link...what happened to you?"

_"like he's gonna answer your question when he's unconciuos."_ Dark thought.

"Sheik! Oh Sheik! Link was protecting you and then that monster...it hurt him!" Navi cried. Sheik's clenched his teeth. Standing up, the Sheikah dusted off his suit.

"Navi, go to Kokiri village and see if you can get some powered up potion from the Deku sprout." Sheik stated. Navi nodded, quickly flying off down the alley way. He turned around to look at Dark. "You, Demon, need to leave. Your not wanted here, more importantly you are not supposed to be here."

Dark stiffened. It was true, he shouldn't be here, but was it really that bad? All he wanted to do was see the outside world and...

...that's right, he almost forgot his purpose.

"Leave." Sheik repeated again. "Take this chance as your head start before I cut you into pieces right here, right now."

Kera balled up her fists. "But he can't! Dark has to stay with Link-"

"Your a faerie from a fountain aren't you? Why are you with this monster?"

"I-I chose to-"

"So your against her grace, Hylia?"

"NO! I would never-"

Sheik shook his head, cutting off Kera. He bent down to brush a stray strand of hair from Link's face, before sliding a sturdy hand between the blond's shoulder bones.

"Ow..." Link groaned, squinting his eyes in pain. At least he's somewhat awake.

"I'm sorry..." The Sheikah placed another hand underneath both of Link's legs, carrying him bridal style. He looked at Dark with an annoyed face. "I said to leave-"

"Sorry babe but I'm not leaving, Link wants me to stay."

"B-babe?" Sheik squeeked before coughing and giving Dark a glare. "Link wants you to stay?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here!"

Thunder boomed loudly, the rain had let up a while ago but it was still sprinkling. Sheik walked closer to Dark, cautiously leaning his face closer to the shadow's. "...I'm watching you."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be all up in my face." Dark hissed.

"...I'm going to take Link to one of the Inn's here, patch him up, make sure he's ready to get to the next temple."

Dark rolled his eyes. "Ok...and?"

"YOU are going to be the good little shadow your supposed to be, and not bitch about things."

"What the hell?!" Dark growled, ready to rip out the sheikah's throat. Another groan sounded from Link. Sheik instinctively tightened his grip on Link.

"Dark...just listen...to him..." Link panted, his body seething in pain. Dark huffed in frustration. Behind that cover up, Dark knew Sheik was smiling, if not quietly laughing.

"Good boy!" Sheik murmured to the shadow, swiftly half-running, half-walking towards what Dark guessed was the Inn.

"What are we going to do Dark?" Kera cried, fluttering down on to Dark's shoulders.

"One things for sure, I don't take orders from him. Two...we need to keep Link safe."

"Why? I thought you hated him."

Dark blinked, scratching his head. "Er...I don't know. I think he can tell me something about this riddle and..."

"And...wait riddle?"

The raven haired boy sighed. Why did he want to protect Link? For sure he knew it was partially because he wanted to see the all of Hyrule. It was also because the voice in his head made a good point about Link knowing what the riddle might mean. But there was something eles, something that kept pulling him closer to the blond even though he never noticed it.

And for once he was scared of someone other than Ganondorf. Scared that if the Sheikah told Link who he really was, how would Link react? Would he try to kill him? Probably not.

_"A song that plays a melody, a child's innocence. Where green isn't the color of envy, but a jewel of reminisce."_

Ah, and so the girl's voice returns. That's two riddles now, what could they possibly mean. Dark clenched his eyes, feeling the words burning themselves into his mind.

"Dark...are you alright?" Kera asked, worried that something could be wrong.

"I-I'm fine...let's go to the Inn, Link is waiting."

Dark shifted into black, his body melting in with the darkness. He was now back to the form of a shadow, sneaking his way between the cracks of the walls.

Now his problem is, which room is Link's?

**A/N: ALRIGHT! let's play a game! who ever answer's my question get's points! i will keep track and that means, whoever has the most get's a oneshot of there choice, any character, any style!here's the question. **

**what do you think these two riddles are trying to tell dark? - **

**"prince of the shadows, servant of the false king. go to a temple that brought forth an adult and took back a child...A song that plays a melody, a child's innocence. Where green isn't the color of envy, but a jewel of reminisce."**

**don't forget to check out the poll R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY THERE MY FELLOW READERS! sorry it took me so long, had an accident in chemistry...again. (damn acid .) so here's the reason why the chapters are gonna be all long. WELL LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE VOTES SHALL WE?**

**LONG CHAPTERS: 96%**

**MIXED CHAPTERS: 3%**

**SHORT CHAPTERS: 1%**

**so yes this means that chapter updates may not be as quick but whatev's! m'kay so um we have a little YAOI going on in here. (it's actually a lime not a lemon because i don't want to go full out...yet ) thnx for all the reviews guys! there was so many! enjoy! OH AND POINT TIME!**

**10 POINTS:****_ MusicGamer Girl, Izabel Shadow, Freya The Mistwolf, Swamp Dragon Princess, Fernyberny222 -good job you over-acheivers! :D...lol_**

**5-9 POINTS: Tekie Scythe(6 points for trying! good job! :D) ****_xx Eneko xx( 9 points) -given 9 points for using dark's name when referring to the riddle! HOORAY! :D_**

**0 POINTS: ****_Jellywedges19 (me) _****-this side of the room...so cold... ;-; *needs hug***

**bassically if you got it partially right, it's half points (5) unless you did something outstanding and i say "what the hey, LET THEM EAT CAKE! (points)" if you guys don't want people to know your point score then pm me and i'll keep track personally and reveal at the end.**

**Disclaimer: i don't...omg come on really? i don't want to do this! anyway i only own my OC'S and the plot, not nintendo or LoZ.**

**On with the story!**

**A/N: so guys how was that?! alright here's another question, oh and for all you little hackers with your riddle books and what not . ****_i'm watching you!_**

***Link's POV***

_"Link..."_

_I squinted my eyes in the bright light, a dull pain fading in and out of my body. That voice...it sounds familiar..._

_"Link..."_

_I stood up this time, only to fall back down. Frowning I forced myself back up. My legs shook violently as they tried to support the weight of my upper body. Was I not used to my legs? Looking around I noticed water, a door and a small tree on a sandy island._

_A tree._

_"Oh my goddess..." I whispered. I never actually left! I must have passed out, it was all a dream! I stared down at my quaking reflection on the water below me. "How long?" I murmured. "How long have I been unconscious? Where is Navi?!" I asked myself, or so I thought._

_"...are you scared?" My reflection spoke. I gasped and jumped back; watching the image turn black and spring to life in front of me. His skin was pale, and his hair, like midnight. His eyes, oh those Crimson red eyes, looked back at me with a smile. It was Dark. "Hello." He whispered._

_"um...hi?" I smiled lightly. "And no I'm not scared at all." Well...maybe a little..._

_"Do you...know who I am?" He breathed, taking a step forward. I took a step back, stumbling in the process._

_"Haha," I thought "This is totally not creepy at all. Nope. Walking towards people with blank faces is the norm."_

_"Do you know who I am?" He repeated once again, a hint of urgency in his voice._

_I blinked. Of course I did...er...kind of. He had been in my dream and he looked just like how my mind had described him, but..._

_Would he act the same?_

_"...kind of." I mumbled back._

_"That's good. Some knowledge of me is better than none." He picked at his nails. "But to much information is bad. How much do you know?"_

_I looked down, avoiding those soul piercing orbs. "Um...j-just what you showed me...er...told me! I meant told me in my dream!...gosh that sounded weird!" I rambled, clutching my face in my hands. What is wrong with me? "Y-you um...oh gosh...you said you g-got captured by Ganondorf and..." I felt Dark's hands rest on my hips. I tried to pull away but he held a firm grip._

_"Tell me. I'm curious what I said to you in that...dream, or you know," He leaned in closer to my face. "Showed you."_

_I felt my face heat. "er...your sister sh-she got lost...and then we um...left the temple to find her...a-after defeating bongo bongo, haha..." I pressed my hands against his chest in an attempt to get out of his grip, only to be pulled closer up against him._

_Our bodies were touching!_

_"D-Dark, let me go please." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and collected._

_He cocked his head to the side. "Now why would I do that? I enjoy seeing you like this, with your heavy breathing and flushed body." He snickered as I bit my lip. "Amazing how your already like this and I haven't done anything but hold you."_

_"Shut-up!"_

_"What I'm really curious about is what you might look like if we actually did something. I'll even give you a choice. How about Penetr-"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, my legs trying to aim for his groin. Dark giggled and held me impossibly tighter. "You wouldn't dare do such a thing!"_

_He smiled a toothy grin, brushing his pink lips lightly up against my own. Dark trailed a hand down to my lower back. "Try me."_

***Author's POV***

Sheik stood quietly watching Link while he waited for Navi to return with the potion he had asked for. The Sheikah carefully sat down on the bed and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He healed Link's minor wounds and fixed the easiest of the broken bones, but those alone could have done as much damage as a splinter. It was the major injuries he was worried about.

Link moaned quietly, turning his head slightly towards the Sheikah. The lighter blond blushed. Link's moans weren't exactly the sound of someone in pain... "Of course," Sheik began. "He's just a boy, he'll have those kind of dreams..." He sighed once more, curiosity striking him as he wondered who the young hero could be dreaming about in the first place.

"Dark, it's this one." Kera shouted outside the door. Sheik heard a grumble, the door slamming open, revealing a tired pink faerie and a fuming shadow demon. "Calm down! It wasn't that many rooms!" Kera groaned, fluttering ungracefully to the wooden table by the bed.

"You didn't exactly have to search each and everyone of them and almost-!"

"Be quiet, both off you!" Sheik snarled, grabbing a wet rag and gently dabbing Link's sweaty face. "Since your finally here, make yourself useful and clean these!" The Sheikah tossed a bloodied tunic, once white tights, and the rest of the injured blond's attire towards Dark.

The shadow stared in disbelief at the clothes. Was he being ordered around?! "What makes you think I'll do what you say?!"

"I don't expect you to do what I tell you demon but, I would think you would do something for Link. You owe him."

"I don't owe the human, shit." Dark grumbled.

"Ah, but you do. We both know your a shadow, a demon. A dark creation from Ganondorf with one purpose and one purpose only-"

"Defeat the hero of time." Dark finished off Sheik's sentence. Those words meant so little to Dark as of this moment. His sole purpose, for himself, was to experience everything he hasn't already and THEN destroy Link. He had a goal, and he intended to meet it.

"Yes but your definition of _'defeat_' would be murder."

"I prefer kill, it sounds more...humble." Dark smiled, tossing the torn fabric into a corner. Sheik sighed in frustration at Dark as he stood up from his seat.

"My point being, Demon, you owe Link because you know very well he could have destroyed you back in the temple and left your body to rot in the pits of hell itself."

Dark faked a dramatic gasp and placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch babe, that was a hurtful!"

"Tough love." Sheik sneered sarcastically, still not use to his new...nickname.

"Didn't know you loved me."

"I don't love you idiot I love the He-" Sheik paused; closing his mouth and dropping the wet towel into the bucket of now cold water. He couldn't say it out loud. It was forbidden, These feeling's he had developed for Link. The walls have eyes and the ceiling's have ears, not to mention Dark Link standing in the middle of the room.

The shadow kept his eyes on the Sheikah the whole time. He knew what the blond warrior was going to say, and for some reason, deep down he didn't like the fact that sheik was going to say that. This feeling in Dark's chest...

...it was unsettling.

Dark opened his mouth. "Were you going to say-"

"Um...Kera! I'm going to see what's taking Navi so long." Sheik mumbled, opening the window behind him. The Sheikah stepped gracefully over the wooden window sill, disappearing into the cool night air.

"Daaark...check on Link." Kera yawned, nuzzling her button nose into her arm. The shadow obliged, walking next to the blond hero.

"He's so vulnerable right now." Dark whispered.

"Yep." Kera spoke.

Dark bent down until his face was mere inches from the Link's. Now that he looked at it, the hero had really long eyelashes that rested upon his cheekbones while he slept. The shadow ran a pale finger across Link's jawline, causing the blond to shiver and turn his head. "...soft skin...so sensitive..." The raven haired boy murmured. "Such a shame it'll end up being bloodied, bruised, and torn..." Dark murmured still touching the hero's jaw.

Link sighed in content, mumbling incoherent words the shadow couldn't make out.

except one.

A sad frown, barely noticeable, grew on the hero's face. "Dark..."

Before Dark could move, Link's eyes shot open, his breath short and ragged. "Ow..." The hero winced, attempting to will his body into movement.

"Don't move, you'll be in a lot of pain." Dark stated matter of factly. A sudden wave of relief washed over Link as he realized it had all been a dream. But at the same time...

...he felt a but dissapointed.

"What happened Dark?" Link asked quietly. The shadow peered back at the hero, deciding whether to tell him or not.

"Well for starters," Dark began. "A lot. I don't know exactly what we we're doing, all I know is that shadow being beat the shit out of you."

"Oh." The room grew quiet except for a few snores here and there from Kera. The blond began to stare up at the ceiling, his brow's furrowed in concentration as if he was thinking long and hard.

_"He's quite beautiful actually." _Dark thought._ "No wonder why the Goddesses chose him, he could easily distract one's mind from what their-" _The raven haired teen frowned. That's exactly what Link was doing now, damn it! The blond sighed, turning his head back towards Dark. _"Now might be a good time to ask him about the riddles before I forget..." _

"Dark, can I...do something?"

"That depends actually, is it good or bad?"

"Um..." Link bit his lip. Would it be good? He just needed to see if it was true. After all, with his child-like mind, it's not hard for things to pique his curiosity. And after that dream, oh how it felt so real, he needed to test it. Even if it costs him his pride, more or less his dignity. "It's good...I guess." Link murmured. Dark raised a brow and then shrugged.

"Sure I guess." Dark answered.

_"When he said it's good, he could have meant for himself! He's going to kill you!" _Red Eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Link pulled himself into a sitting position. Is it true?! It can't be true! Why would the Hero kill him anyways! He doesn't have any reason to!

"Dark..." Link whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around the shadow's neck. His body pressing neatly into the other's like a missing puzzle piece. Leaning forward, the blond brushed his lips against Dark's own twice before firmly planting them there. A shock is what it could be called. A small electric jolt that bolted through there bodies. The raven haired teen began to feel light-headed, wanting to push the hero away but at the same time, wanting to hold him closer. An unknown emotion rushed through Dark at that moment. It wasn't love. Maybe a like, but it was certainly something...demanding. Something exciting. Lust maybe?Whatever it was, That's what urged him to push his tongue between Link's lips.

That's what urged Link to push Dark away.

**A/N: HOW WAS THAT GUYS? sorry if it was kinda confusing, my hand hurts like hell so...yeah. any who please check uot the poll YOUR DESCISION AFFECTS THE STORY LINE! R&R please! oh and here's another question.**

***Where did Navi go to get the potion?* -lol EASY! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! I am so thankful to have such loyal readers I swear! I love you guys! :D so I know it's been like what a month?, i'm so sorry about that, I had major writers block and I just couldn't find a way to continue from where we left off, well I finished so yay! I also switched accounts because of...a certain person, and because I wanted to start new so for all yall who think I stole this (which none of you do which is cool) i'm the new jellywedges19! alright i'm putting in the scores from last time!**

**I added 10 points to everyone from last times question, so here are the recent scores.**

_**20points~ MusicGamerGirl, Izabel Shadow, Freya The Mist Wolf, SwampDragonPrincess, FernyBerny222**_

_**19points~ Xx Eneko xX**_

_**16points~Tekie Scythe**_

_**0points~ still me, gosh why do I suck? :D lol**_

**Sometimes I wish though that Fanfiction had some kind of button to move accounts so that way you can keep your followers and reviewers, it took me FOREVER to send PM messages to all my followers, favoriters, and reivewers...sigh...oh well Enjoy this chapter!**

***Link's POV***

Heaven.

That's all I could think of at the moment. Smooth, soft, and full lips. He smelled like the Ocean. Clean, fresh, but at the same time, a little bit musky. And I'll tell you, it certainly was not unpleasant.

It was quite...arousing, to be honest.

My arms still wrapped around his shoulders and hands connecting behind his neck. More pleasant shocks hit me as I let my finger tips explore around the area. I could feel the soft, silky strands of hair that peeked out from under his hat, I was tempted to pull the obstruction out of the way, but Dark caught my hands before I could. I gasped as he bit down softly on my bottom lip and I couldn't resist a moan. And then I felt something weird probing around in my mouth. It was warm, wet, and soft. Frightened, I pulled away, Dark's face showed disappointment and then understanding. Dark leaned forward, giving me a quick chaste kiss. "Get some rest." He murmured against my lips, gently pushing me back against the stiff, straw mattress. A frown crossed my face but I obliged to his command and closed my eyes, drifting back into a deep sleep.

***Author's POV***

Dark watched as the Hero's breathing evened out. With a soft sigh, he pulled the covers up to the blond's chin, tucking him in as a mother would with her child. "Well your something else." Sheik growled. Dark looked towards the window to see the Sheikah holding a glass bottle filled with milk in one hand and climbing though the window with the other. "Didn't know you were the motherly type, demon."

Dark opened his mouth, but instead said nothing. Don't start a fight, don't start a fight...

Popping the cork on the bottle, the red eye Sheikah rested a hand on the Hero's cheek. "He just went back to sleep." Dark spoke in a monotone voice. The Sheikah growled.

"He can sleep all he wants when he's killed Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf is unstoppable." Dark spoke quietly. Sheik raised a brow as he lightly shook the hero's shoulder.

"Of course, his minion would say something of the sort."

The shadow glared. "I have a mind of my own you know!" Kera nodded in agreement, sneakily watching Navi curl up on the hero's forest green cap.

"Do you now? Then tell me, if you have a mind of your own, then what is it about Ganondorf that proves he's unstoppable?" The Sheikah pressed the bottle to the now slightly awake hero's mouth, carefully dumping the substance down his throat.

Dark drummed his fingers lightly on his knee. "Easy. The monster is absolutely insane. Insane people are unstoppable. He stops at nothing to get what he wants, not caring if he or his helpers are hurt in the process."

"I won't deny you on that, he is crazy." The shadow heard the Sheikah whisper. There was even a slight hint of amusement in his tone too. "Do you feel better now Link?"

Said hero looked up into the Sheikah's eyes and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Sheik stood up straight, beeming a hidden smile. "Good. Now I believe an explanation for earlier is in order, yes?" Everyone in the room nodded, save for sleeping Navi. "Alright then, why don't we start with the demon. Explain your reason for being here."

"What can I say? I want to see the world, I was trapped in that water temple hell hole for seven whole years. That's about it."

Link furrowed his brow in confusion. "What about Sandee?"

"Who?"

"Um," Link started. "Your sister?"

"Huh? Oh right...yeah...My sister, we're trying to find her." Dark smirked, holding back a chuckle. Sheik looked at the shadow with a disapproving look. "It's spelled S-A-N-D-E-E, in case your wondering."

"Sandee huh," Sheik chortled. "Sounds like you took sand and tree and put them together, she sounds made up."

"You shut your mouth! She's as real as my dick you gender confused Sheikah!" Dark yelled, panic flowing through him. Link laughed loudly, waking Navi from her nap. Kera busted into laughter when Navi began squealing about danger in the bathroom.

"How do we know if your dick is real?" Sheik snorted. Link opened his mouth to speak some crude comment but Dark cut him off.

The shadow gave a sly smile. "Why don't we shove it up your ass, then we'll see."

"No thanks, I don't want to carry your demon babies."

"The hell?! Where did that come from?!"

Link sat quietly as the to fought with foul language and dirty slang terms. All amusement however was erased completely from the hero's face. It was replaced with jealousy, and confusion. _"They've complete left me out..."_ Link thought to himself. Dark was now on the ground with Sheik on top, long pointed needles aimed at the shadows throat. All the while, an invisible smile was concealed behind the cowl. _"Why does Sheik keep calling Dark a demon? Dark is really nice! Have they met before?" _Said shadow howled in pain, pushing the Sheikah off of him, and pinning him to the ground. Dark bared his teeth, shouting words that Link could no longer hear.

The hero was too far gone in his own mind.

_"That dream I had...do I like Dark?! I'm not gay though! But that kiss..."_ Link pressed his fingers to his lips, They were still slightly bruised._ "That kiss...it felt nice..." _As link sighed he looked up to see Kera shrug towards Navi as said blue fairy tried to pry the brawlers apart._ "Maybe...I'm gay just for him? Hmm..."_

"Sheik, Dark, stop fighting! Where am I supposed to go next?" Link asked quietly. The Sheikah threw the shadow off with his shoulder and stood up, placing both hands on his hips.

"The monster that attacked us was not normal, nor was it small. In fact it was quiet large. It was some type of shadow being. Your going to have to continue on though and go where the monster had came from."

Link blinked. "So the old well?"

"Yes, you have to find a way in though." The Sheikah sighed loudly, glancing out the window. "I've been here for far to long, I must go. Good luck hero." Sheik backed up towards the hero. "And demon. I better not find him dead."

A burst of light flashed just as Link looked away. Dark stood amazed that within those two seconds, the Sheikah was gone. "Damn! Where'd the bitch go?!"

Link scrunched up his nose. "Watch your mouth Dark." The hero stretched his legs before looking down. His clothes were gone. "Where are my clothes?"

"You mean that ratty peice of shit you call clothes? Its in the corner over there." The shadow pointed towards the jumbled ness of red and green. Link stood carefully, taking the sheets with him as coverage for his body. Bending down, Link reached into his pouch , pulling out another green tunic and white tights.

"Dark turn around." Link ordered. Dark raised a brow.

"Why? We're both boys, we have the same parts...unless your hiding something."

Link blushed, looking away from the shadow's prying eyes. "I-i'm not-"

"Why can't I see?"

"Because! Just turn around damn it!" The hero's cheeks we're flushed a bright red as he struggled to slip on his tights. Dark was facing the wall, huffing loudly when he heard Link fall to the ground. Dark clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Oh my Goddess..." Dark growled, whipping around and yanking the hero up by his arm. The shadow grabbed the waist band of the tights and yanked them up roughly until they were sitting snuggly on the hero's hips. "There, now put your tunic on."

"O-okay..." Link stuttered. Within five minutes, Link was fully dressed, sword and all. "S-so let's go camping shall we?"

"Camping?" Dark chirped, following Link out the hotel rooms door.

"Yeah. We don't have to go to the temple now, a few break days won't hurt." Link mumbled, stepping outside into the fresh air. He rolled his still stiff shoulders, his eyes scanning for Epona. "Besides this is your chance to get to know a little more and we can possibly find clues to where your sister is..."

_"Hey, ask him about the riddles!"_ The voice whispered, though there was no point. _"This is your chance!"_

"Ah, Link!" Dark yelled, Running after the hero that began climbing on to Epona's back.

Link held a hand out to Dark. "Hmm?"

"Er I um...have some clues as to where my sister might be..."

"Really?!" Link said, full of excitement. Dark nodded sheepishly, his plan on tricking Link still forming in his brain. "Tell me! Where did you find it?!"

"Um...actually I'm being told in my head by a...voice."

"Oh? Are you sure it's not...Ganondorf trying to trick you? Who knows what spell he put on you while you were there..." The blond spoke quietly, patting Epona on her side as a sign to start trotting slowly towards the gate.

Dark froze as he wrapped his arms around the hero's waist. Could it be? The voice that told him the riddles was actually His master?!

"Dark?"

"I'm sure," Dark stated quickly. "I'm absolutely sure it's not him." The shadow chewed his bottom lip. He wasn't sure but this was for his plan so... "Do you want to hear it?"

Link nodded, his body still facing forward as they made it half way out into Hyrule field. The sky was a purplish black, bright stars gleamed in the sky.

"Okay well the first one is Prince of the shadows, servant of the false king, go to a temple that brought forth an adult and took back a child."

Epona stopped moving, and Dark peered over the Hero's shoulder in confusion. Blue ocean eyes, concealed behind dusty sunflower yellow bangs. "You know," Link began. "I don't know anything about a shadow prince, and the servant of a false king kinda sounds like someone was serving Ganondorf..."

Link took a deep breath, turning his head so he could look at Dark. "I really didn't want to go back there Dark, I really didn't want to..."

Dark still looked back in confusion. The blond pointed towards the broken castle Dark had seen not to long ago. "We have to go to the temple of time..."

"What's so bad about that?" The shadow asked. He watched as the hero shook his head, steering Epona towards the far off castle.

"It'll be a three day trip to get to there." Link mumbled, ignoring Dark's question. "We'll camp out along the way, probably making it a four day and a half trip."

"Hey." Dark growled, poking Link in the side. "Thanks for the heads up, but I want you to answer my question!"

"Disappointment Dark!" Link yelled. "All those people...dead! Their dead! disappointment and fear etched on their faces forever. The horrible screams they make when they see you as if saying it's your fault..." Dark sat quietly, Hearing what sounded like pain in Link's voice. "I failed them, in a way yes I can save them, but to have to go back all the time and see them...it's...it's..."

"Why don't we just go?" Dark spoke. "Go a couple miles and then rest. I think you need more sleep."

"Okay..." Link whispered with a sniffle. "That's a good idea."

Dark smiled. "Hey Link?"

"Yes Dark?" Link asked. Epona neighed loudly, she knew the raven haired teen was going to say something stupid.

Dark looked down at the grass. "I still think babies come from ants."

**A/N: AHAHA...that was kinda boring, poor dark still beilieves we came from the creatures we kill everyday... :| hmmm well, R&R PLEASE! i'm excited to see what you guys have to say besides the i'm going to kill you for updating amonth later threats :) by the way, the voices that tell the riddles is entirely separate from the voice that annoys dark to no end.**

**question time!(this is open answer so the funniest most creative one get's points!): what might happen when the two decide to camp out in the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OHOHOHO, I am back once again! :) my imagination is on the flow and I am able to continue! yes! this chapter is pretty long, now we're starting to get somewhere too! I also have a secret POV too that will be showing up for now on!**

_**30points~ Fernyberny222**_

_**20points~ InsaneyetGenius, MusicGamerGirl, Izabel Shadow, Freya The Mist Wolf, Swampdragonprincess,**_

_**19points~ Xx Eneko xX**_

_**16points~ Tekie Sycthe**_

**Guys! you had such brilliant idea's! XD Fernyberny i'm putting you in the penalty box for discovering something I haven't mentioned yet. InsaneyetGenius, I am sooooo sorry your mind is now plagued with ants, I seriously don't know how that happened! XD**

_**DARK: i'm in the penalty box?! where's link?!**_

_**ME: well your SUPPOSED to keep Fernyberny222 company :)**_

_**LINK: then why am I here? **_

_**ME: because Dark refused to go in the penalty box without you.**_

_**DARK: because Linky, you've been very naughty, I have to give you a penalty ;)**_

_**ME: :| ignore him guys, sorry Fernyberny your stuck in there with them, lol.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I so didn't do one of these last chapter. I only own Kera because, Nintendo knows if I owned the legend of Zelda, the only puzzles you'll be solving is how you went from Ganondorf's boss level to a bedroom with Dark Link. :3 hehehe**

***Author's POV***

Epona grazed the grass lazily, occasionally moving from one spot to another. The sky was now darker than before, mostly because the rain clouds had traveled back. Link shivered at this; now you could hardly see the stars and the temperature has dropped maybe ten degrees.

The hero glanced Dark, who sat with his back to there makeshift tent, arms crossed tightly over his chest. At this, he couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips. "Why so down?" Link asked in between chuckles.

The shadow just glared back at the Hero with a menacing gaze that said don't laugh at me. _"Wow, is he still upset about earlier?"_ Link thought. In fact, the raven haired teen was upset, the main reason being, wait for it...ants. "Dark," Link cooed, crawling closer to the red eyed teen. Said shadow only turned away. "Hey, I'm sorry okay? But you can't just go shoving your hand into ant hills and try to kill them!"

"But I wanted to." Dark pouted. Link laughed again and Dark couldn't hold back a smile that slipped onto his face. "Besides, what would happen? They would just be dead."

Link frowned. "Uh...no, you would have made the queen upset and then she could have sent an army of ants to us, and Goddess hopes those weren't fire ants."

"Fire ants? Is that why my hand burns?"

"DARK! YOU GOT BIT?!" Link screamed, grasping the shadows hand in his own. "STOP SQUIRMING AND LET ME SEE YOUR HAND."

Dark laughed loudly, poking the space between the blond's eyebrows. "Hero, I was just kidding."

Link blinked. "B-but...how did you know it burns when they bite?"

Dark rolled his eyes at the hero's assumption. "I know what fire is, so I took a wild guess that _fire ants_ are gonna burn." Link nodded slowly in agreement, looking down at his hands with a flushed face. He couldn't believe he overreacted over nothing!

Orange flames crackled, sending little sparks into the air. Kera sat on Dark's shoulder, occasionally twisting strands of her long pink hair. Navi fluttered nervously in the air, glancing between Link and the demon. "Hey, Link." The blue orb asked nervously. The blond teen clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Yes Navi?"

"Um...I almost forgot...Saria says she misses you."

Link paused, a smile growing on his face. "R-Really? Even after seven years?!" Navi nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I was surprised too! She said she wants you back home, and get this! There's a new deku tree growing in the Great Deku tree's place!"

Dark watched Link intently. Those bright blue eyes lighting up at every word the blue fairy spoke. A gentle smile found its permanent place his tan colored face. The shadow wondered who Saria was. So far he knew she was female and someone Link had known for a while. For some reason, Dark couldn't help but feel a slight pain of jealousy when the blond showed some kind of happy emotion to the mention of the girl's name.

_"Wouldn't it be nice if he knew who you really are? You should tell him!"_ The voice murmured, and Dark couldn't help but frown.

"He would hate me then." Dark whispered, glancing at Link to make sure he hadn't heard a word.

_"Since when do you care if he hates you?"_

The shadow growled. He shouldn't care right? But that's the problem. He did care. For some unknown reason he wanted the Hero to like him, not hate his guts. That didn't stop him from wanting to fulfill his mission though. Yes, that mission that used to be his life. Now Dark knew he would be sad the day came for the Hero to leave this world, forever.

"Dark?" Link furrowed his brows. Why did the Dark have such sad eyes? Oh, maybe he was thinking about his sister. Said shadow blinked, now staring at the blond that had moved himself in front of Dark. "It's okay," Link murmured, pulling the raven haired teen into a hug. "I promise we'll find her. I promise, she's okay, you don't need to worry."

Dark's once wide red eye's closed completely. Oh, his sister. He wasnt really thinking about her though, she doesn't even exist.

Dark breathed in deeply, trying to focus his mind on something else. Ah, the hero smells nice, and he's so warm. How does he smell so clean when he does nothing but fight bloody battles or scamper through grimy dungeons? Dark kept his arms at his sides, thinking about when the time will come to finally end it all. "How would I tell you? How would you react?" Dark spoke, his words muffled in Links sleeve. Link pulled away in confusion. _"What would be his expression when he wakes up to find my sword driven through his chest?"_ Dark thought, maybe it wouldn't matter, maybe it would.

Kera, however, had heard Dark's words clearly and shook her head with a sigh. She knew it was somewhat tiring having to hide such a big secret, but now was not the time to be blowing his cover.

Link smiled at Dark, cerulean blue eyes focused on the shadows lips. Dark's entire sad demeanor melted away into a smirk when he noticed the light red that dusted the hero's cheeks, or maybe it was just the fire's reflection...

_"Wouldn't it be nice if Mr. Hero here found out your secret on his own? You'd be screwed!"_ The voice squealed and Dark rolled his eyes.

"You know," Link stated, staring intently at Dark. "I've just now notice how greatly similar we look to each other!"

Silence took over, and Dark just looked back, his mouth agape._ "Did I say screwed,"_ voice whispered. _"I meant fucked. Yep, your on your own!"_

"Get back here coward!" Dark hissed loudly enough that Kera had tumbled off his shoulder and straight onto his lap. Link widened his eyes, looking behind him for any person hiding in the tree-less field of Hyrule. "Uh...sorry, that just slipped out..."

"Were you talking to someone?" Link pondered, his head tilted to the side and Dark didn't know if he should tell the hero about the other...voice.

"Just myself, you know, inner battles." Dark replied coolly, shrugging the incident off like it was a casual thing.

Link slumped a bit. "Oh, right...I do that sometimes to." The blond huffed, rubbing his hands together as the air grew chillier. "Geez I hope it doesn't rain-"

BOOM

Thunder exploded throughout the sky, a flash of lightning following after it. Small sprinkles of rain began to trickle down from the sky, and Dark laughed. "What the hell was that?! It sounded AMAZING!" The shadow shouted jumping up and throwing his hands into the air, as if telling the sky to do it again. "Hey Link what-"

Dark froze as he turned around. Link was crouched into a fetal position, his hands clasped over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut so tight, one may think he was holding back tears. A wave of sadness hit Dark as more thunder boomed again, sending the hero into a shivering fit.

"He's scared of thunder." Navi explained simply. "He grew up so fast, never getting the chance to get over his fear."

Kera, flew down to the ground, pulling her wet wings closely against her back. "Navi I'm saying this once and once only, get down before you damage your wings!"

Navi nodded, landing lightly on the blond's shoulder. "Link come on, you can make it to the tent."

"N-no..." The hero whimpered. "It's to far..."

Dark not wasting any time, bent down to Link, scooping him up in his arms bridal style. The shadow quickly flipped the tent cover up with his elbow, concealing himself and Link within the safety of the tent.

"It's really coming down out there..." Kera murmured. Two hours later, and everyone was still awake, save Navi who found comfort inside Link's cap. The thunder seemed to have calmed down a bit, but not enough to give the blond a sense of relief.

Dark could see Link tense at the sound of thunder softly rumbling above them. The hero and shadow had stripped of everything earlier, save for their tights and tunics. Because of this, Dark felt somewhat underdressed, and any type of comfort for the hero would require closeness. Yeah, he's not going that far...

"Hey Hero," Dark whispered as he scooted closer to the quiet, smiling, but trembling blond. Link didn't answer but turned his head slightly, awaiting to hear what Dark would say. "Why don't we play a question game? To get your mind off of the storm."

Link stilled for a moment. "Nothing personal...right?" Dark nodded and Link smiled. "Okay then, I'll go first?"

Dark nodded again. Link took a deep breath, thinking of a question to ask. "How about...do you have any parents?" Well so much for being confidential on personal related topics. Dark closed his eyes. Well this was a tough one. Did Ganondorf count as a father?

Dark snorted at the thought.

If anything, Ganondorf was definitely NOT father material, in fact, that tree inside that room was more of a parent than anything! But Dark knew if he said yes, then the hero might want to know the parents name, and Goddess's was it not hard enough to come up with the name Sandee?! "Um...no actually I don't."

Link perked up at Dark's answer. The shadow looked at Link with a question gaze. "Really?!" Link nearly shouted. "I don't have any parents either! And we look so much alike! Maybe we're related!"

_"Oh your related in one way for sure."_ The voice grumbled. Dark mentally smacked his brain.

"No I assure you we're not I uh..." Dark looked at Kera for help and all she did was pretend to cut her head off. Oh! "Uh...my parents we're, um, murdered...last year."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Link whispered. "Wait...weren't you stuck in the water temple for seven years? How would you know?"

Damn it. "Well you see...mast...er I mean...Ganondorf would torture me by telling me things that are going on in the world, so he found out and...yeah, you know."

"Mm." Was all Link replied with, his mind wandering off in search off new questions. Dark sighed. Well, at least the hero was thinking about the thunder...

"Who's this, Saria person?" Dark asked on instinct as he stared out through the flaps of the tent. It was really bugging him, he had to know who this person was.

"Saria is my friend! Well, only friend, besides a few people...you included!" Link smiled cheerfully. "She's a kokiri and kokiri's don't age at all so if I went back now, she most likely won't recognize me...maybe she might."

"That's cool, I guess." Dark murmured. The tent became quiet and Dark sat back and closes his eyes for a moment. Ah...peace...

"Your sword." Link blurted out suddenly. Dark nearly keeled over at the sudden shout. "And your tunic. Your pouch and shield too."

"What about them?" Dark mumbled, pressing a hand to his racing heart.

"It's just...they look exactly like mine and your sword, it feels real...what's up with that?"

Dark's fingers twitched. His sword did only lay a few inches from him. If Link discovered anything, all he had to do was be quick, grab the sword and-

"Yoo hoo? Anybody home?" Link chimed waving a hand in front of Dark's already paler face. Said shadow grimaced at the high pitch tone Link had used.

"I got them as a present." Dark answered without thinking. Link looked confused.

"From who?"

"From some lady in that town we we're in. You know when you were passed out? She said I looked like you and blah blah I could be a hero to, then she gave me a sword that her son made because the make swords like that for fun." Dark answered nonchalantly. The raven haired teen flopped onto the ground. Well, here's something new. Dark was tired! Actually...all this lying lately had made him feel kinda drained. The shadow sighed. It was such an unusual feeling, it felt like he was helpless, like anything could happen and he was definitely not up for it. Dark took notice to how quiet it sounded, save for the light sounds of water pelting the ground and tent. Good, that means the storm let up some. Link still sat in the same position and Dark looked over. "Hey? You done questioning for tonight?"

"Your lying." Link said suddenly. "You had that stuff with you when I saved you." The blond's tone sounded angry and the shadow could see Link's hand move an inch closer to that purple hilt. "Supposedly saved you." Link had whispered a little too quiet, but the raven haired teen had heard.

_"He knows."_ The voice whispered. _"He's figured it out because of your damn question game!"_

Dark was quick to his feet. Sword in hand and pointed at Link's throat. The hero narrowed his eyes. "Why did you lie? I thought we we're friends Dark!"

The shadow scoffed. "As if. I'm just here to do someone else's dirty work, and getting my own entertainment out of it while I can. I'm quite surprised your smartass managed to figure it out, what with the little hints I gave you." Link's eyes widened a considerable amount.

"What are you talking about?"

Dark's grip tightened around the hilt of his black sword. "Don't play dumb Hero! It's not going to help you!" The shadow jabbed his sword forward causing Link to scoot back a bit. Also a bit closer to his own sword...

Dark smirked. So Link was going for his weapon. Either the hero truly knew or it was self-defense. On the outside, the shadow was furious, yet thrilled at the thought of bloodshed. He was a demon of sorts afterall. On the inside, however, Dark couldn't help but feel a bit upset that this was all going to end rather quickly. And to think, he never got the chance to visit that run down castle. Dark shook his head and growled. "Let's take this outside hmm princess?"

"Don't call me that! Ever!" Link shouted. Navi awoke with a start. Glancing around she watched as Dark pushed Link outside the tent, a shimmering black master sword at his side. Kera, fluttered towards the tents flap before dropping to the ground all together.

"Dark!" Kera shouted

"Link!" Navi scrambled outside the tent. This is not going to end well.

***Link's POV***

Shit.

I fumbled with my sword in hand, the hilt becoming slick as the rain, of all times to pour, decided to start gushing buckets again.

Shit.

Shit my luck.

Shit my luck for a million years.

Deep ruby red eyes stared back at me as we circled each other and all I could think was, "We're fighting because I accused him of lying?! Why can't we talk like normal people damn it!"

"Dark!" I shouted. Thunder roared throughout the sky and I flinched, my balance gone for about five seconds. I heard him chuckle as he swung his sword in the air. This was not Dark! This was a...a...a demon!

"Still scared of thunder sweetie? Get back up on your feet and hurry up about it too, I'm just dying to see what you look like in the color red. I cringed at the nickname but managed to give a nervous laugh.

"Then you should let me put on my Goron tunic!" I could feel my hand starting to cramp up. Ah damn, clutching my sword to tight...

Dark chuckled again, putting one of his feet forward. Wait, is he-

"Nah, I prefer all naturel."

Dark shot forward and all I could do was jump to the side, bringing my sword up to the front in defense as he brought his own down towards me. The sound of metal clanging loudly against each other made my ears ring and we both jumped back a couple steps.

He rounded to the side, slashing diagonally. I gasped feeling the tip nip my shirt when I dodged the attack. My chest was fine, but now a large four inch hole starting below my heart, had made it's home on the front of my tunic.

"What the hell Dark?! It's fine if you need to vent but don't try to kill me!"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?!" Dark shouted back. His eyes grew bigger, before he narrowed them again. "You don't really know do you? Shit, I blew it..."

I raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, my sword lowered a bit. Dark froze, frowning as I got closer with every step, until he growled and then I stopped moving. His teeth we're pointed, more than a humans set teeth. His wet hair clung to his face and his ruby eyes seemed to glow brighter and grow darker in shades of red.

I stared at him. His stance...it was familiar. The way he had one knee bent in front and the other to the side. Both hands on the hilt of his sword, ready to charge. Then it hit me. I was in that stance too! I shifted my feet and he did also. I lowered my head, he did also. Why is he copying my movements? Why is he acting like...

"Dark? Your copying me..." I whispered, my voice barely heard over the pounding rain.

"I know!" He shot back. "I can't help it when i'm in the middle of a battle against you!"

I blinked in confusion, taking another cautious step forward. Dark broke his stance and took a step forward also. "What are you really hiding Dark? Tell me." When he didn't answer I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me before I do something I regret!"

His face only seemed to glow in amusement at my threat. "Ah, but you already did do something that you will soon regret."

"And what's that?!" I screamed back. Dark's smile grew wider, and for sure I was frightened at what he might say next. I felt Navi grasp onto my tights and I picked her up. Kera had a sour look on her face as she whispered something into Dark's ears. He frowned before that gave way to another smile.

Dark stuck his sword into the ground and leaned onto it with his elbow. The ground beneath his feet seemed to melt and before I knew it, he was gone.

What the hell!?

WHAT THE HELL!?

Panic surged through me as I looked around frantically. It was pitch black and very hard to see. I took a step forward when I felt something grab my foot. I released a scream as I fell face forward into the muddy wet earth. I felt my arms sink into muddy grass so I looked down to see two pale hands pressing down onto my arms.

"Geh!" A heavy weight dropped onto my back and I gasped out, trying to fill my lungs with air.

"Ah," I heard Dark snicker into my ear. I tried to twist my head towards his voice. "Ever wondered why there was no one you had to defeat back at the water temple?" He whispered. "Ever wondered why those doors opened when you took me with you?"

I growled, squeezing my eyes shut in frustration. I was not getting his point at first. Then my eyes flew open, blurring over as a new thought came to my mind. Wait seriously? Am I that stupid? I looked up at Dark through the corner of my eye.

Well son of a fuck, I am.

*XxX POV*

I ran my hand through my shoulder length hair. Damn it was getting harder and harder each day to comb this mess.

With a quiet sigh, I picked up the maroon colored brush and ran it through my strawberry blond hair. After I was finished with that, I straightened my dress, put on my make-up and looked around. Boy, this was such a sad place to live in. I don't think the roof can support anymore if this unbearable stormy weather. The ceiling creaks and i shiver in fear. I want to leave, But I have no choice, I have to stay here...

I picked up a crumpled picture that sat on my desk along with other various items. This photo was probably seven, eight, maybe nine years old. My fingers traced the outline of him. His chubby cheeks puffed out even more with his adorable mischief smile, though, his wide eyes were struck with curiosity and need.

In another photo, taped to the mirror, was a younger me, just about ten years old, laughing next to the same boy I desired to meet again. "I miss you..." I whispered. The picture below me began to sport big wet spots, only then did I realize I had started to cry.

"Princess?" I heard a voice murmur behind the closed door. I didn't say anything as the door opened. All that matters was the little boy in this picture, a well grown teen by now, has the fate of the world in his hands.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" I cried. "What if I go to him and he doesn't know me?! I would die!"

"Don't say that!" Sheik shouted, pulling me into a warm hug. I gave a shaky sigh, relaxing as I felt Sheik kiss my forehead. "He'll remember, he has to or else we're all doomed."

"Way to make me f-feel better Sheik." I mumbled. He chuckled, pulling away and holding out his hand. "Come on, we have something more important to attend to."

I stiffly nodded my head, grabbing my cloak and pulling it over my shoulders before slipping the hood on as well. As we left the room, I glanced at the picture in my hand one more time before folding it neatly into my pocket.

I pick up the ends of my cloak, noticing it has been trailing behind me. No need for a princess to have dirty clothes. We rounded the hallway, and there , standing at the door, hundreds of my people who managed to escape before death got to them. They we're tired, hungry, and mostly likely, disappointed in me for not taking better care of them.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I pushed them back. Never do I cry. Never. "Go. Now. Please, block all entrances. Do not let anyone in to disturb us. I promise all to go well in the end." I commanded, watching as the few people left to survive nodded vigorously before leaving. Why is it they still trust me?

"Are you ready?" Sheik whispered. I breathed deeply and nodded. The doors before us was broken down and worn. Scratch marks and angry words degraded the once beautiful oak. I can only imagine what terrors is on the other side. "Princess?" Sheik asked, squeezing my hand in his own.

"I'm ready." I whisper. "If this will get me to see him again, and to give my people a better life, then I am ready."

**A/N: what do you guys think? i'm trolling you now lol but yeah. so here's a new question that's really important for the story.**

**Kera or Navi? lol. R&R please!**


	10. leaving fanfiction

**Dear readers, followers, reviewers, and favoriters,**

** i'm sad to say that I won't be on fanfiction anymore. :( some recent things have occurred to my family over the holiday's and lately I haven't had the spirit to write anymore. I no a lot of you had been looking forward to sentimental darkness and trust me I plan on finishing it soon I just don't know when and where I will finish it. I love all of you guys, you've been great and such loyal readers so I hope you will all understand. I do want to tell everyone why i'm leaving but this is a very personal matter that I won't allow to get out. thanks a bunch guys and keep the site alive! it's because of you guys that author's enjoy being here so much and that's truly why I loved being on fanfiction. You all really helped inspire me to write more so I hope that one day I can come back and do that! Bye! :)**

**~sincerely and with lots of love, **

** raindrop69/jellywedges19 3**


End file.
